Doru Doru no Mi
|class = Paramecia |user = Galdino }} The Doru Doru no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to tap unlimited amounts of wax from their body and create things from it, making the user a . This ability is not to be confused with a Logia power since they cannot turn their bodies into wax. It is also not a Logia power since the user is also able to generate a small amount of fire, a different element from wax, on top of their head as they produce wax in relation to being a candleman. "Doru" comes from the Japanese word for candle, . In the Viz Manga and the 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, it is called the Wax-Wax Fruit. It was eaten by Galdino, better known by his Baroque Works alias Mr. 3. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Mr. 3, is that the user is able to produce wax from their body and mold it into any shape they wish to. When the wax hardens, it becomes as strong as steel. The wax is also resilient to certain acidity, such as the stomach acid of Bananawani and Magellan's Hydra. It also seems like the user's hair becomes ignited when the fruit's power is activated, making the user resemble a candle too. The fire does not harm the user though. A piece of hardened wax can be broken by being struck with another piece of hardened wax, causing both pieces of wax to crumble. Despite its density, the wax will still melt if exposed to flames or heat, including the fire burning on Mr. 3's head. Also, with the user being a "candle-man" due to the fruit's powers, placing the user in an environment with a significant amount of heat can greatly weaken them as a result. Other than that, the user is also affected by the same main weaknesses as other Devil Fruit users. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Mr. 3, have been used mostly in techniques that comply with Mr. 3's artistic sense. These range from wax statues that completely resemble other people in every little detail, to a gigantic wax cake complete with burning candles. Amongst these techniques, Mr. 3 most notably uses the fruit's powers to encase his enemies with wax in order to turn them into living wax statues. Mr. 3 can also create keys with his wax, which proved to be an invaluable asset in breaking out of prison cells and shackles, even if they are made of Kairoseki. How Mr. 3 knows the key's exact structure (along with the mechanisms inside the locks that they were supposed to open) and can reproduce it completely is yet unknown (it could be him putting his fingers inside the keyhole while they are covered with wax, or that he produces a master key of some form). Another use for his powers is to power his ship, similar to certain Logia-class users does, though his exact method is unknown. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Mr. 3 that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Producing wax and spreading it over an opponent's limb, Mr. 3 immobilized his opponents with a large candle-shaped restraint. This was first seen being used as a named technique against Vivi. * : Mr. 3 creates a massive birthday cake-shaped wax arrangement with a pillar on top of the lower "floors" of the cake, then makes a spinning half-dome on top of that, with burning candles. He then places targets he has captured onto the cake. As the candles burn, they slowly encase the targets in wax vapor, and essentially turn them into wax dolls. In the Viz Manga, this is called Extra Special Candelabra. This was first seen being used on the captured Zoro, Nami, and Vivi. * : Mr. 3 uses wax to tie up his opponents in the ground. This was seen being used on Brogy. * : Mr. 3 makes a large sword out of wax. This was first seen being used to pin Brogy's hand to the ground to prevent the giant from escaping. In the anime, this attack is censored with Mr. 3 covering Brogy's hands in wax and pinning the giants hands with wax stakes. In the Viz Manga, this is known as Wax-Wax Arts Sword. * : Mr. 3 makes a wax harpoon and attacks an enemy with it. This is known as Wax-Wax Art Harpoon in the Viz Manga and simply Wax-Wax Harpoon in the FUNimation dub. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * : Mr. 3 creates wax restraints that can pin the hands of a giant-sized target to the ground. This was used to restrain Brogy in the anime instead of the swords in the manga. In the FUNimation dub, this is called Wax-Wax Handcuffs. * : Mr. 3 makes a wax wall to defend himself from an enemy that is attacking him. This is strong enough to withstand most blunt attacks. This was first seen being used against Luffy. He also used it to great extent in defending Magellan's poisonous Hydra. * : Covering himself in wax, Mr. 3 makes a massive battle suit that resembles a large robotic boxer. The suit shields him and gives him incredibly enhanced physical power and defenses. It is so strong that Mr. 3 was able to defeat a pirate with a 42,000,000 bounty. Because of this, it is thus considered Mr. 3's best piece of art. The suit is generally white, however with Miss Goldenweek's painting abilities, the suit can be colored. This was first seen being used against Luffy. :* : Suited within his Candle Champion creation, Mr. 3 plows towards an opponent with his boxing gloves. This is known as Championship Fight: Little Garden in the Viz Manga and Champion Fight: Harvest Field Maneuver in the FUNimation dub. * : Mr. 3 creates many wax clones of himself in order to conceal his real body and launch a fatal surprise attack on the target with a dagger. If the real body is attacked, however, his clones are useless. The technique also works best if Miss Goldenweek is around to color them as the clones are simply white. This was first seen being used as a named technique against Luffy. This is called Wax-Wax Mansion in the Viz Manga and Wax-Wax Manor in the FUNimation dub. * : Mr. 3 covers himself in wax to protect himself. This was first seen being used to protect himself against the stomach acid of the Bananawani after it ate him. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation and 4Kids dubs, this is called Wax-Wax Ball. * : Mr. 3 creates a big box to get in with small holes to be able to see. It was used to move safely on Level 5 alongside Buggy. The house was made to be extra thick to protect them from the Wolf Unit and the freezing cold, and there is no bottom so they can move the house, which is a difficult task due to its heaviness, and allowed the Wolves to burrow underground to reach inside their house. In the manga, this technique is shown in a flashback, where Mr. 3 and Buggy used it to hide from the beasts of the Level 2, however it was not named. Combo Techniques with Luffy While the powers of the Doru Doru no Mi have been used exclusively by Mr. 3, they have also been used inadvertently by Luffy. Discovered when Mr. 3 encased Luffy's feet in wax, Luffy uses the hardened wax in conjunction with his own Devil Fruit powers to deliver attacks strengthened by Mr. 3's wax. These techniques are temporary as the impact delivered by it breaks the wax, and have only been done when wax has been applied to Luffy's limbs usually inadvertently by Mr. 3. During the breakout of Impel Down, the powers of the Devil Fruit have been used purposely with Luffy when Mr. 3 allied with him. One of the most prominent is a set of gloves and boots resembling those of Mr. 3's Candle Champion to combat against the warden of Impel Down, Magellan, and his Doku Doku no Mi powers. These armor parts were melted by Mr. 3's Doru Doru Kaijo 'when the pieces were infected with Magellan's Kinjite poison, to prevent Luffy from being infected as well. The techniques that Luffy uses when having the Doru Doru no Mi's powers used on him are as follows: * : A technique in which Luffy uses wax applied to his limbs like large hammers. This was first seen being used after having his legs trapped in wax by Mr. 3 with Candle Lock. This technique is called Gum-Gum Hammer in the Viz Manga and Gum-Gum Mallet in the FUNimation dub. * : A technique came up by Luffy when allied with Mr. 3. After having Mr. 3 use Candle Lock on Luffy's arm, Luffy attacks an opponent in a way resembling his Gomu Gomu no Rifle technique. This was first seen being used against Minotaurus. Unfortunately, due to the intense heat of Level 3, the wax would melt in three seconds, rending the amount of time to use this attack rather short. This is called Gum-Gum Hammer Rifle in the Viz Manga and Gum-Gum Mallet Rifle in the FUNimation subs. * : Mr. 3 incases Luffy's arms and legs in wax armor resembling a large pair of boxing gloves and long robotic legs. He did this to enhance the power of his blows and protect him from Magellan's poison. This technique was named in the anime but not in the manga. In the FUNimation subs this is called Wax-Wax Candle Armor. ** : A technique came up by Luffy to combat against Magellan, the warden of Impel Down. After having his arm encased in wax, Luffy delivers an attack resembling his rifle technique. Because of the wax encasing his arm, Luffy is able to execute this attack without being poisoned. The name of this attack is a combination of Mr. 3's Candle Champion technique and Luffy's rifle technique. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Gum-Gum Champion Rifle. ** : A technique in which Luffy uses his regular stamp attack, but aided by Mr. 3's wax to prevent him from being poisoned by Magellan. The name of this attack is a combination of Mr. 3's Candle Champion technique and Luffy's stamp technique. In the manga, this is simply called Gomu Gomu no Stamp. In the FUNimation subs this is called Gum-Gum Champion Stamp. ** : An anime-exclusive technique came up by Luffy to combat against Magellan, the warden of Impel Down. After having his arms encased in wax, Luffy delivers an attack resembling his bazooka technique. Because of the wax encasing his arms, Luffy is able to execute this attack without being poisoned. The name of this attack is a combination of Mr. 3's Candle Champion technique and Luffy's bazooka technique. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Gum-Gum Champion Bazooka. ** : Same with Champion Bazooka, Luffy with his arms encased in wax is able to attack Magellan with a Gatling technique without being poisoned. The name for the attack is a combination of Mr. 3's Candle Champion technique and Luffy's Gatling technique. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Gum-Gum Champion Gatling. ** : A named technique in which Mr. 3 turns back into liquid the hardened wax of anything he created. This was first seen being used to remove the Doru Doru Candle Armor he created for Luffy. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Wax-Wax Release. * : Mr. 3 forms a giant version of the Candle Wall, with spike protrusions on the side facing the opponent. This was first seen being used in conjuncture with Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gigant Stamp, where Luffy kicked the wall to push Magellan's Hell's Judgment back, with the wall protecting him from being poisoned. However, the wax only provided a small moment of protection, as it was eaten away by the poison. In the Viz Manga, this technique is called Extra Large Candle Wall, and in the FUNimation subs this is simply called Candle Wall. Anime Only Techniques * : Similar to Candle Wall, Mr. 3 creates a shield with his wax powers. It was first used in order to protect Buggy from being attacked by the Wolf Unit of Impel Down Level 5. Trivia * In a particular scene in the manga, after being beaten by Sanji, Mr. 3 is seen floating on water as if he did not possess any Devil Fruit powers at all. Oda responded to this scene in a SBS, explaining that Mr. 3 was kept afloat by a piece of "Unbelievably Floaty Wood" underneath him. In the anime, the "Unbelievably Floaty Wood" was changed to a table. * This fruit is often confused as a Logia-class Devil Fruit, because it seemingly produces an "element". However, it is not a Logia because the user cannot transform into the said element, but rather just control it. This attribute is shared with the Awa Awa no Mi and Doku Doku no Mi. Despite this, in the anime, Mr. 3 seems to literally melt due to the intense heat of Level 3 in Impel Down, though it is probably intended as a comic effect to get across how much Mr. 3 dislikes hotter environments. * This fruit is also one of four shown that have the capability to enable the users to traverse the sea, with the other three being Ace's Mera Mera no Mi (via the Striker), Smoker's Moku Moku no Mi (via the Billower Bike) and Aokiji's Hie Hie no Mi (via the Ao Chari). It is also the only Paramecia type of the said four. How Mr. 3 does this is not fully explained, but he is said to have used his abilities to power his ship. References External Links * Wax - Wikipedia article about wax. * Candle - Wikipedia article about candles in general. Site Navigation ca:Doru Doru no Mi it:Dela Dela Category:Paramecia